Thank God for bingo night
by scooby823945
Summary: Lisa and Homer action


Homer Simpson watched as lisa bounced into the room, her thin cotton nightgown brushing against her thighs. Lisa's skin was rosy from the bath she'd just taken, and her long blonde hair smelled of strawberries as she climbed up onto homer's lap for her nightly wrapped his arms around lisa tightly, pulling her close as he buried his face against her neck and nibbled on her shoulder. Lisa giggled loudly and twisted on homer's lap, the feel of her soft bottom rubbing against the front of his pants making him groan. Homer placed her sideways across his legs and as his hand moved slowly beneath her nightgown, liza parted her thighs like a good girl.

Lisa felt homer's fingers move slowly up her inner thigh and her body began tingling. Lisa loved how he softly rubbed his finger along her slit and made her pussy all wet. She blushed and buried her head against homer's chest as she remembered how he had told her to call "down there" either a pussy or a cunt. Lisa knew they were bad words, but homer said she was to use them when it was just the two of them. Homer touched her like this every night, and it was her favorite part of her day. She heard homer groan as he parted the lips of her pussy with his index finger and rubbed her wetness over her groaned as he felt how wet lisa was already. God, lisa was becoming such a slut. Homer had been rubbing his lisa's clit for months now, and each night it seemed that her pussy got wetter, and his cock got harder.  
Homer found lisa's clit and rubbed it back and forth between his two fingers, feeling his cock harden as lisa jerked her hips up and down against his hand. His other hand reached for the buttons that ran all the way down the front of her nightgown, and slowly began revealing lisa's body to homer's hungry eyes. He released the first 3 buttons and pushed the cotton away from her chest, moaning softly as his eyes feasted on her rosy nipples.  
He adored Lisa's breasts he lowered his head and began lashing Lisa's nipples with his tongue.

Lisa groaned as she felt homer's wet mouth begin to lick and suck her nipples. Lisa didn't really understand how her body worked, but she knew that when homer licked her breasts, the tingling feeling in her chest was somehow linked to the tingling feeling between her legs. Homer seemed to like it too, because his breathing became heavy like her own, and his hand would rub her button faster as he licked and sucked. Lisa loved it when homer sucked her nipple's really hard, pulling it with his lips and teeth until it hurt a little. That always made lisa moan and she could feel her pussy getting wetter.

The squishing noises lisa's cunt was making were going to drive him insane. Homer had never done anything more than rub lisa's clit and suck on her nipples, but he'd certainly thought of all the other things he wanted to do to lisa. Tonight was definitely the night to progress matters. He scooped lisa up into his arms and stood up from the chair, turning around and placing lisa back down on the leather seat. Lisa looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, and he stared down at lisa's body. Her nightgown was practically nonexistent now, as it was unbuttoned to her waist and pushed up high against lisa's ass. Lisa looked so decadent sprawled in front of him. He watched as lisa's chest moved up and down with her rapid breathing, the nipples swollen ruby red from his urgent sucking. With one hand homer reached out and pulled lisa's leg over the arm of the chair, opening lisa's cunt up for his gaze. As he knelt down in front of lisa, he pushed her other leg over the other arm. The lips of her pussy pulled apart and he could see lisa's pussy hole. her juices oozing down her slit and pooling between the cheeks of her ass and the leather seat. Homer licked his lips and lowered his mouth to lisa's cunt.

Lisa couldn't believe homer wanted to lick there. She instinctively tried to pull her legs together to stop him, but homer's big hands on her inner thighs kept them pushed wide. Then lisa felt his tongue sliding up her pussy and wiggling back and forth against her button, and she stopped fighting. Lisa buried her hands in homer's hair and pushed against his head as she arched her back. His mouth felt even better than his fingers. Homer licked her again and again as she moaned, and then suddenly she felt his tongue pushing against her. Lisa didn't know that anything could be put inside her, but she knew it felt good and she told homer not to stop as she thrust her hips up and down against the chair.

Homer couldn't get enough of lisa's pussy juice. He thrust his tongue deeper and deeper into lisa's tight cunt and felt the walls contract around his tongue. Christ, if lisa was this tight, how was he ever going to get his cock inside her. His hands held her ass off the seat of the chair as he buried his face in lisa's cunt, licking and sucking as lisa moaned with each stab of homer's tongue. As homer pulled his tongue out of lisa's tight cunt and wrapped his lips around her swollen clit again, his finger rubbed her slit. Homer just had to feel how tight lisa's pussy was, and with her juicy cunt so wet, he slowly pushed his middle finger into lisa's pussy.

Lisa felt the tip of homer's finger pushing into her body, and clenched around it. She heard homer groan, the vibration sending tiny shock waves around her button. Why did homer want to put his finger inside her like this It felt so hard and thick inside her, and then lisa felt him slowly pulling it out again. He mustn't have liked it in there, and lisa breathed a sigh of relief as she felt it pulling out. But then homer pushed it inside her again, deeper this time, and she grunted, feeling her cunt widening to allow it's entry. Homer slid his finger in and out, each time pushing a little deeper, and lisa began to like the feeling. She felt so full with his finger buried inside her cunt, and she pulled her feet up onto the arms of the chair so she could push against homer's hand each time he slid his finger inside her. homer moaned when she did that and lifted his mouth off her button and whispered "oh yeah lisa, you like that don't you Fuck daddy's finger", Lisa loved it when homer talked to her with bad words, as it made lisa feel like such a slut.

Homer sat back and watched as his finger slid in and out of lisa's cunt, pulling back slightly each time he felt her intact virginity. He'd imagined this so many times, but he'd never imagined it would feel this hot, or that lisa would be so incredibly tight. He unbuttoned the rest of lisa's nightgown and pulled it totally apart, revelling in the sight of lisa's naked body writhing on his finger. Homer leaned over lisa and sucked her nipple into his mouth, pulling on it with his teeth and then bathing her whole breast with his lips and tongue. As homer moved to lisa's other nipple, he pushed a second finger into lisa's tight cunt and heard her gasp. His thumb rubbed at lisa's clit as he pulled his fingers in and out of lisa's wet hole. Homer's rock hard cock throbbed in his pants and he reached down and quickly unzipped them, freeing his aching cock into his hand. Homer stroked himself to an identical rhythm to his two fingers fucking lisa's cunt. He sat back up again and took in the glorious sight of lisa in front of him. Lisa writhed on the seat, her hips pumping up and down, pushing her pussy up and down against homer's hard fingers. The head of homer's throbbing cock was mere inches away from lisa's pussy as he stroked his cock harder and faster. God, lisa was so fucking tight and wet

Lisa wasn't sure what homer was doing to her exactly, but she was certain that she didn't want homer to stop. Homer's fingers thrust in and out so fast, and as lisa looked down she saw his other hand moving back and forth below his waist. Every time homer pushed his fingers inside her, lisa felt her pussy clench tight. Homer was breathing even heavier than normal and his eyes were glued to the area between lisa's parted legs. Suddenly lisa felt her whole body begin to shake, and grunts escaped between her clenched teeth.  
Lisa felt homer pull his fingers from her cunt, and she groaned in disappointment. Homer's fingers moved quickly to her button and began rubbing it in tight circles as lisa felt something else pushing at her wet hole beneath. Lisa wasn't sure what he was rubbing against her, but it felt hot against her cunt, and a lot bigger than his fingers. The tingly feeling began again in lisa's body as she thrust her hips up and down, grinding against the hardness pressed against her as homer rubbed her button

Homer moaned at the erotic sight of lisa's cunt sliding up and down against the length of his rock hard cock. Lisa's juices were flowing freely now, bathing homer's shaft in their wetness, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Lisa was grunting harder now and homer watched as lisa's body began to shake. As his hand reached down and stroked the head of his cock against lisa's cunt lips, homer whispered "that's it Lisa..rub against daddy's cock..you like that don't you lisa..cum for me Lisa..cum on daddy's cock". Lisa went rigid beneath homer and then began to thrust her hips frantically, moaning homer, homer over and over again as her virginal cunt orgasmed against the head of his cock. Homere stroked faster as he watched lisa cum, then moaned lisa's name as his cock exploded against her pussy, spurting stream after stream of thick white cum between lisa's parted pussy lips. Homer had never cum this much in all his life even with marge, and he watched as his cum mingled with the juices flowly freely from lisa's tight hole.

Lisa felt as if her whole body was exploding. She couldn't catch her breath, and her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they pumped up and down against homer. Lisa never wanted this feeling to end, and she loved homer so much for making her feel this good. Homer was moaning as he jerked against lisa, and she felt something hot spurting against her pussy hole. Lisa wondered briefly if she was going to get in trouble for making a wet mess on homer's favorite chair, but when she looked up into h eyes, she could see that he wasn't mad at all. Homer smiled down at lisa as he said Let's get you cleaned up before your mother comes home.


End file.
